Before the Final Battle
by bast4
Summary: oneshot. yaoi malemale in this story. HPDM.


Disclaimer : harry, draco, ron, etc do not belong to me. they are not mine. they are J.K. Rowlings'.

****

WARNING! - there is yaoi (male/male action) in this one-shot. if you no like, then go away. this has draco/harry. there's nothing too explict (no bedroom type/removal of clothing/etc), but beware anyway.

this one is a bit different than the other one. personally, i like this one better.

**Before the Final Battle (rewrite)**

by bast4

Harry Potter stood in the darkened Entrance Hall, the torches seeming to fade as the battle drew nearer. It was the Final Battle, the last clash between the forces of Light and Darkness, in which Harry would meet the Dark Lord Voldemort for the last time. The teen swore to himself it would be the last, and that he would come out the victor. Voldemort had made so many suffer, killed many innocents throughout this long war, numerous families torn asunder as a father or a son, a mother or a daughter, were lost in a Death-eater attack. It would go on no longer.

He looked around the room. Many feared for each other, couples standing near each other, some crying yet determined to aid in the fight. They all knew that some may die, that some may perish this night, but they still fought, still defended the world they all loved, the innocents that would suffer if they gave up. He had seen this scene too many times, over the past three years of his time here at Hogwarts. But this year, his seventh, he understood the pain and fear those couples were going through. For he felt that particular fear too. That his lover would be lost to him forever tonight, that his soul-mate would die on the battlefield under some dark curse in this battle, that his reason for living would be lost tonight.

Emerald eyes focused on a single figure on the other side of the room. It was a bit annoying, really. The only Slytherins here were those who fought for the Light, yet they were still separate from the rest of the school. Whether it was that the Slytherins wanted to be apart or the other student were still wary, neither he or his lover could understand. But whatever it was, they had respected it, keeping their relationship quiet and secret, meeting in deserted classrooms and the Room of Requirement, acting as allies in the open. He didn't want that anymore, not tonight, not when in a few minutes everything could be ripped away from him in a spilt second. Silently, Harry sent a pleading desperate look to his lover, and was granted a nod in return.

Harry stepped away from Ron and Hermione, leaving them and Sirius and Remus wondering what was going on. He watched as his love left his conversation with his own confused godfather while the Potions Master was in mid-sentence. Everyone fell silent and uneasy, watching Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy meet in the middle of the hall. The two had made a truce when the Ice-Prince had come to the Light side, and the two had become uncertain allies, nearing friendship. Would that shatter tonight? Would they fight? Would they merely wish each other luck or some odd notion. No one could have possibly guessed what occurred.

Gray stared into emerald for a long moment, both oblivious to the gazes upon them. Then Harry moved, darting forward to grab Draco in a desperate embrace. The Slytherin rocked slightly at the force, but didn't push the Gryffindor away. Instead he buried his face in the wild black hair and clung just as fiercely to the small trembling form in his arms. He could feel a few tears dampening his shirt, but didn't care. After all, his own salty raindrops wet his lover's dark locks. They stood like that for what seemed an eternity, basking in the warmth and presence of the one they loved. Everyone else just stared, most shocked while the few that managed to regain sense realizing what was going on, understood now the meanings behind the looks the pair had shared in the halls over the past year, the playful banter they had exchanged, the times the two had disappeared only to show up together later looking happier than before under the gaze of curious eyes.

Slowly, Harry pulled back from the embrace, yet didn't take his arms from around Draco's back, nor did Draco remove his limbs from Harry's waist. Draco leaned his head down a bit to gently kiss away the tears that shone on his love's face under the moonlight from a stray window. The black-haired boy sniffled slightly, green never leaving gray as he softly said. "I'm scared. I'm scared I'll lose you tonight."

Draco lifted a hand to brush a bang out of the way of one brilliant emerald eye, then cupped his love's soft slightly-golden cheek, using a thumb to catch another tear that slipped down. "I know. I am too." He kissed the scar that bound his love and life-mate to the Dark Lord moving slowly yet steadily toward their castle-home. "I fear that when Voldemort dies, he'll drag you down too. I don't want to lose you."

One of Harry's hand cupped the one upon his cheek, stroking it lightly. He turned his head to gently kiss the palm, tongue tracing the life-line that mirrored his – faint and uncertain. No surprise, as tonight would be either the final end or a new beginning for them both. Neither knew what would happen, if they would survive, if they could move on. Not even Harry's Sight had given a glimpse of their lives after the Final Battle, his attempts showing only an vague mist that gave no answers whatsoever. "If you die, so will I. I'm soul-mated to you, remember?"

"And if you go, I'll follow of my own accord." Draco said in return, twining his fingers with Harry's. "The world's not worth it without you. But I promise to kill Tom first. Need to get revenge and all that." He smirked slightly. "You'd kick me when I got to the Afterlife if I left the world to suffer under that bastard."

Harry gave a small smile in return, making Draco warm with joy. Smiles had become rare with his dear Harry, the strain and horror of his visions of the Dark Lord's actions haunting him to the point where even Draco, Ron, and Hermione had difficulty getting any sign of happiness or peace from the tormented teen. Draco mentally cursed Voldemort, promising himself to throw a curse or three at the evil prat for putting his Harry through so much suffering.

Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry beat him to it. The smaller boy reached up and pressed his lips firmly against Draco's, tongue sweeping into the partially open mouth. Gray eyes closed and the owner held tighter to the lover in his arms. What troubled him was the desperation in the kiss, the fear and love that he could sense coming off of Harry in waves so strong, he was shocked that those watching couldn't sense them. Harry was truly afraid, and it was no surprise to Draco, or any of those that knew the real Harry, the just Harry under the Boy-Who-Lived title. After the abuse and deprivation of any form of kindness from the Dursleys, Draco had been the first person Harry felt he could truly open up to, feel truly safe with, and truly know he was loved by. And love was a wonderful emotion the Gryffindor had never felt before he had had Draco in his life.

The need for air grew too strong, and the pair had to pull apart. Harry buried his face into Draco's neck, body shivering with his tears. Voice muffled, but still audible to all, he said, "Please, don't leave me. Don't leave me."

Draco rubbed his love's back soothingly. "I don't plan to. And don't you go leave me behind."

Harry looked up, weeping emerald staring into tear-filled gray as he answered. "I won't." They shared another gentler kiss, this one full of love and promise and hope. Once they parted again, Harry lay his right cheek on Draco's shoulder, his love leaning his cheek upon his head. The pair just stood there, not wanting to move, to just share these moments that may be their last together. A few tears were wiped away by the watching audience, both Harry and Draco's close friends sharing glances. They would do all they could to keep both of them alive tonight.

Suddenly, Harry stiffened, inhaling sharply in surprise and shock. Draco immediately came alert, moving to try to look in his love's face. The rest of the fighters of the Light shifted nervously about them as Draco worriedly asked, "Harry?"

The green-eyed boy straightened from his place against his love and stared unseeing at the great doors of Hogwarts. Blinking, he looked back at Draco, his eyes still glowing slightly with Sight. "HE's here. It's begun."

Draco nodded and gave Harry a soft kiss on the lips. "I'm not dying tonight."

"Nor will I." Harry promised in turn. Returning the swift kiss, he then pulled back and looked around, nodding to his friends and allies, emerald eyes bright with determination and power. With him at the lead, the army of the Light marched out the doors of Hogwarts and to the battle that would decide the fate of the world.

FIN


End file.
